Somewhere In Between
by coffeestar
Summary: ‘Jack opened his eyes, still feeling the urge to close them; He was terrified, and dizzy. He couldn’t recognize where he was.'


**Tile: Somewhere In Between.**  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Spoilers:** CoE.  
**Word count: **1400-ish  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and all its characters belongs to the BBC.

**Beta:** The lovely **lynnmyth23 **at livejournal.

Thanks also to** dripepper **for the great for the great tips and support.

_---_

Jack opened his eyes, still feeling the urge to close them; He was terrified, and dizzy. He couldn't recognize where he was. All around him was dark except for the faint light that only served to highlight the light mist covering the area he was in.

Jack knew what had happened, he knew so well. He felt this way so many times. The inviting darkness always so welcoming. Though this time, he remembered, he didn't want to welcome the darkness.

_The gas._

He closed his eyes again, remembering the poisonous gas, the strange smell of the gas still lingering in his nostrils. He's been poisoned, again. But this time it was different, this time he knew he hadn't died alone.

_Ianto._

Ianto had been poisoned by the virus too.

Jack opened his eyes, looking for Ianto. The place was still as dark as before, but the strange mist had dissipated. He remembered Ianto was in his arms when he died, he should still be in his arms.

_Where is he?_

As his eyes got used to the dark, he saw the paleness of Ianto's white shirt, Ianto was lying a few feet from him, face to the floor.

He reached and crawled for Ianto. With both hands, he cradled Ianto's body in his lap. Ianto's face was pale and disturbingly peaceful.

'Oh no.' He muttered to himself. Tears stinging his eyes. 'No. No. No…'

_Why? Why did they take you away from me?_

He gently stroked Ianto's hair and face. The scar on his right cheek was a deep shade of red contrasting with Ianto's delicate skin.

_What am I gonna do without you?_

Jack gently embraced Ianto's torso and raised his face for a chaste kiss on Ianto's cold lips.

_Come back to me_. Jack pleaded.

He kissed Ianto's lips once again; more desperate, it worked once, it could work again. And as a miracle, Jack could feel Ianto reciprocate the kiss.

Ianto opened his eyes. Jack's heart pounded so hard he could hear it in his ears.

'Jack,' he whispered.

'Oh my God!' Jack said hugging Ianto.

'Jack.' Ianto said again, faintly.

'Yes, it's fine,' Jack said. 'I'm here, I will never leave you.'

Jack helped Ianto into a sitting position. Faces scant centimeters apart.

'Jack, it's fine.' Ianto reached Jack's face and brushed the tears away with a thumb. 'You'll be fine.'

'What?' Jack asked confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Look around.' Ianto smiled calmly. 'Look where we are.'

Jack looked around, he hadn't noticed it before, but now dim lights had brightened, illuminating the room. They were in the Hub, in the middle of the Hub.

His Hub.

His home.

Jack stood up, quickly dusting off his hands on his knees. Everything seemed in place; he walked around through the main area of the Hub and through Tosh's workstation, the computers were all plugged in, flashing the Torchwood blue screensaver and humming their usual tune that only Tosh understood.

Jack felt like it was one of those days, that Tosh left the computers on, just like she would be back to check on them in a few minutes. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, remembering Tosh's way of tucking a strand of hair behind her ears and adjusting her glasses. A sad smile passed across his lips.

Jack walked across the area and towards the medical bay. The neatness of the place reminded him of how well Owen used to take care of the place. Of course, Ianto was always the one doing the cleaning, but Owen always kept everything in its place. Owen could be a clumsy twat for other matters, but his workplace was like a safe-haven to him, and something he was always proud of.

Closing his eyes again, Jack remembered the countless times he saw Owen impress all of them with his medical skills, and the other countless times Jack caught Tosh glancing at Owen; Owen always oblivious.

Ianto was still in the main area of the Hub. When Jack joined him, they walked across Jack's office, hand in hand. MyFanwy flew over them squeaking contentedly, flying over to her nest.

When they reached the door of Jack's office, Jack closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the smell of his old office, it still smelled like time and himself. A smile formed on his lips, as he started remembering the moments he lived in here.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Everything that he collected and treasured, during all these years, was there. There was even a mug of steaming coffee sitting on the corner of his desk.

Jack inhaled deeply. The strong smell of Ianto's coffee penetrating his nostrils.

It was like he was dreaming a dream he never wanted to wake up. He touched the coral and took a sip of the coffee, savoring every little bit. The Hub, his home, it wasn't destroyed, the man he loved was still alive, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

'Ianto? What does this means?' Though he was happy everything was in its place, confusion was still lingering in his voice.

'It means I'll be fine, Jack.' Ianto's tone was soothing.

'I don't understand.'

'I'll be here.' He gestured with his arms. 'We'll be here.'

'Ianto, you're talking in riddles. I don't follow.'

'Jack. It's time, you have to go now.'

'Where? I don't want to go.'

'Remember Jack,' Ianto said cradling Jack's face in his hands, forcing the captain to look him in the eye. 'We will always be alive here.'

'Here where?'

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's chest, looking intently into Jack's eyes. Jack raised a hand and clutched it tightly against Ianto's.

'I want to stay here with you.' Jack pleaded.

'You can't, you have a world to save. Or worlds, if you like to put it like that. They need you, Jack.'

'I need you.'

'I'll always be with you, Jack. Even if you forget me.'

Ianto kissed him; Jack's hands encircled the younger man's waist and pulled him close. Jack couldn't name what the kiss tasted like; it was more akin to a lingering exploration, its taste more like the trace of a memory than that of the rich coffee of their previous kisses.

'I will always be here, Jack. Don't forget that.' Ianto said when they pulled away, a hand still over Jack's chest.

'I don't want you to be alone here,' Jack whispered.

'I won't be. I've got Tosh and Owen. MyFanwy and Janet are here as well. And maybe one day, when you die for real, you too will be here. We'll be here, waiting for you.' Ianto said reassuringly and added. 'Forever.'

'Forever.' Jack said echoing Ianto's words.

Ianto nodded.

'You have to go now, Jack.' And he kissed Jack on the lips again. 'Save the children, they need you. You're the only one that can save them.'

Jack felt like being poisoned again, his legs buckled and Ianto knelt with him as he fell on the floor. Ianto was supporting all the weight of his body, and resting Jack's head on his lap.

Jack felt like his breath was being taken again.

'Ianto… Ianto…' he chanted in rasped breaths.

'You'll be fine,' Ianto soothed him, stroking Jack's hair.

'Ianto….' Jack started, consciousness started leaving him. 'Forever…' He closed his eyes. 'I love…'

He felt Ianto soft lips on his, before blackness welcomed him once again.

When Jack regained conscious again, Gwen was at his side. He sat and looked around, there was a heap of dead bodies and by his side, was Ianto's body. His young lover, taken away from him, way too soon. There were so many things he wanted to say to the man, so many places he wanted to take Ianto.

But now, all he wished was he could go back in time and bring the man back. He didn't dare to say a word, no words would come anyway. Hugging Gwen, Jack let his tears wash over him as sobs rose in his chest.

His heart was broken.

Once again he was denied his rest, charged with fighting for a world that as time went by held less for him to fight for.

~fin~


End file.
